BOWL ME OVER
by Hypotheticallyspeaking
Summary: Sasuke is getting a birthday surprise surprise from his girlfriend who he has kept a secret from his friends until tonight.


**Author's note:**

The song here is entitled "In My Arms" by Kylie Minogue. I love the beat and sweetness of the song and simply couldn't help but write this one-shot on my favorite pairing.

Rated M for reasons that you will soon know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**BOWL ME OVER by Hypothetically speaking**

**-Konoha Flame Club, Konohagakure-**

"Yo, Sasuke, my man! How does it feel to finally become a man tonight?" cried a slightly excited slur over the din of the trendiest club in Konoha city, Konoha Flame.

"Hn."

Another man with triangles red tattoos on each cheek chuckled a deep baritone which seemed to have scored him a few bedwarmers occasionally, "_Ne_, come on, Uchiha. Surely you have more to your vocabulary than that despite what people say about Konoha High quarterbacks."

"Yeah, but boy do we score on the field and in bed too. But nah, our birthday guy has more. He's a freakin' over achiever, being a quarterback and student body president and all. And all he can say to tonight here is 'hn'," mimicked a loud blonde as he tried to put on the best scowl he could muster while looking as dark as his best friend usually was.

"You're such a dobe,"muttered Sasuke Uchiha. Konoha High's resident heartthrob and one of the main candidates for the Ivy League.

"And you're an ass. An ass that I would never want to have. Ever," cried Naruto as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. The two have been best friends from elementary school and have remain such through out the turbulent teenage years with the addition of more buddies to their clique.

"Pftt, as if nobody knows that you're after that slut, Sakura Haruno's ass, Naruto," chirped in another member of Konoha football team, Akimichi Chouji as he munched on his favorite potato chips that came with their order of pitchers of beers.

"It'll be the day when she open up her legs for your dickless self, Uzumaki," said another brunette of the group.

"Shut up, Sai. As if she would even think twice about you." Countered a fuming Naruto.

That very moment, everyone at the huge and crowded table was miraculously silent. The silent totally cut off the festive mood of the as the tension that hung around them grew thicker.

" You wouldn't want to know, Naruto. You wouldn't want to know," exclaimed Neji, the school's tennis team captain but still a close friend of them.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT!!…" screamed Naruto as he stood up trying to bash the prick he called Sai for even daring to sleep with the girl he had crushed on for years.

"Hey, dobe. That slut slept with nearly half the school and you're still after her like a sick puppy," said Sasuke disbelievingly as he took a swig of his beer. "You're more of a moron than I give you credit for."

Growling angrily at Sasuke, "Don't you even start with me, _teme_!"

"This is getting troublesome." muttered Shikamaru.

Trying to cut of the potential brawl that might end them all up on the streets, Shino decided to put his two cents in, "So, Uchiha. When are you going to introduce us to your mysterious girlfriend?"

That got their group quiet again.

Neji stopped his glass of beer half way in his drinking.

Chouji chocked on his beloved potato chips.

Naruto and Kiba gaped like fish out of water.

Lee was sprouting about something of ' ETERNALY YOUTH' and crap.

Sai was Sai.

"_Mendokuse_…"said Shikamaru.

"NANI!!SASUKE/TEME/UCHIHA HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!" screamed the rest of their group (except Sasuke, Sai, Shino and Shikamaru of course).

"Yeah. What about it." Said the Uchiha with a scowl on his face. "Am I not allowed to have a girlfriend now?"

Totally ignoring the younger of the Uchiha siblings, the intoxicated crowd was showing signs of insanity bubbling over their sanity.

"RUN FOR COVER! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!" shouted Naruto over the din off the techno and sometimes tasteless remixes in the club while running around their table like a headless chicken. "SASUKE TEME IS SNAGGED!!"

"…"

There was a loud silence suddenly making its presence in the non-stop noisy club. It seems that everyone inside the mini complex (the club consisted of several floors that surround the lively dance floor) were in trance as they stopped midway in whatever they were doing following Naruto's remark.

It was so quiet, you could even hear a pin drop.

"Naruto, you idiot!" hissed Sasuke as Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Ah heh heh…my bad…?" said the loud blonde.

Then all out of a sudden, a loud stampede was heard running towards the entrance followed with cries of woeful and heartbroken female…and males. No doubt they were a small amount of the usual 'I-LOVE-SASUKE' posies.

The hottest of Konoha High big shots could only stare in awe at the whole chaos that had just occurred in a matter of seconds.

Resting back against the black leather of their sofa, Sasuke simply shrugged off, "Well, at least that rids some of those idiots."

"Ahem…"Shino cleared his throat. "So, back to my earlier question. When are we gonna meet your girlfriend?" asked the young heir of the Aburame company.

Sipping his beer, Sasuke exclaimed, "Soon, I guess. She told me it was a surprise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in a small room at the very back of the club that was totally hidden from anyone, a different conversation was going on.

"_Ne_, Ino. I'm not so sure of this. I-I mean…is this going to be okay? Look, even _nii- san _is here," said a terrified girl who was already trying to shrink her lithe self further into the foldable seat while her friend pulled and tugged on her midnight locks.

"You should have known better than to tell your hunk of boy to have his friends tag along." Sighed Ino as she twisted the curling iron.

"B- but I thought it would let him have a better time. I never knew it would make me this nervous." The last sentence came out merely a whisper as the petite girl twiddled her fingers out of habit whenever a nervous attack came over her.

"Oh, Hinata. We've gone over this a million times before. You're gonna be fine." Ino put away the curling iron to cool on a nearby table. Pulling out her make-up box, Ino started to play Picasso on the beautiful Hyuga's features, " Besides, we have Ten Ten to subdue your cousin should he irrationally forget that he has a reputation to keep up to and start going _loco_."

"Ino…"whined the girl who was being assault with an array of brushes on her face.

Adding a last touch to her masterpiece, "Shhh, let me finish this and let's get this ball rolling…or better still, the ones belonging to that dreamboy of yours." (lol, get it )

Stepping one step backward to observe her work, Ino smirked, "Let me present to you, the new, the sexy, the one and only _mia bella_, HINATA HYUGA!"

Having been turned around by Ino to suddenly face the huge wall mirror in front of her, Hinata saw her eyes pearly eyes dilate unbelievingly at the sight opposite her. Never in her whole 18 years of life had she envisioned herself looking like this. Ever.

Her white luminescent pale skin was enhanced beautifully with the light peach crème blusher that adorned her high cheekbones that she never knew she possessed. Her large eyes her brought out with a mixture of metallic silver and navy blue eye- shadows that gave her sultry bedroom eyes. And last but not least, her plump cupid bow's lips were richly dressed in a coat of shimmering red blood lipstick and a thin layer of peach flavored gloss that only made her look more kissable. And to top it all off, her midnight colored long locks that were simply put into a thick braid to school every day, were softly cascading down her back in soft curls at the tips of it. Her front bangs were swept and pinned to top of her head, lending her smoldering features a slightly futuristic effect with her side bags that flowed down to her jaw, adding a punch to it.

Hinata could only gape at herself that she was seeing in front of her.

This is not the mousy, insignificant Hinata Hyuga that usually roamed the school hallways ignored. The Hinata that no one paid attention to, what more gawk at. This is not the straight A's, student body vice president that only thought of getting into Konoha Academy of Business Studies once High school is done and over with.

This Hinata is ravishingly and mischievously beautiful. One that people would probably give a second glance at. One who would definitely not get wet socks taped to your locker with jeering notes. No, this Hinata would definitely not be a loser. This Hinata would be adored, and looked at, and…

This is not Hinata Hyuga.

"Well, do you like it?"

Standing up slowly, Hinata was still in disbelieve as she took her whole new transformation. Knee high black boots with countless black leather buckles on them added a few inches to her 5' 2" stature, while her short silver tube dress that had a two inch leather belt cinch her waist showcasing her hour glass shape body only enhanced her beauty that had never been brought forward. Below her waist, the skirt puffed up like a soft balloon that ended midthigh, showing off her milky limbs.

"Like it? Ino, I don't even know if this is me I'm seeing." Hinata softly muttered still staring at the vision.

Sighing, Ino walked towards Hinata and clamped her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders, "Hinata, this is you. The outside may look a bit different but inside here," Ino pointed to Hinata's heart, "is still the same Hinata Hyuga that we all love. Okay."

Softly chuckling, Hinata turned her head around and smiled dazzlingly at Ino, "_Domo arigatou,_ Ino chan. I could never thank you enough for this."

Smirking, Ino pulled Hinata over to the door that lead to the rest of the club, "Well, you could repay me by going along with our plan." Opening the red door, Ino turned towards Hinata, "Now, wait here while I go get phase one of operation 'Bowl-Him-Over' done."

Nodding, Hinata waited patiently as she tried to lower the stress level at last enough to get their surprise over and done with. So much was stake tonight with Neji and the rest of the gang being there, but Hinata decided that if it would make Sasuke happy, then everything would be worth it.

Seeing Ino, return, Hinata drew in a deep breath and chanted in her head, "You can do this, Hinata . You can do this."

"Alright. Everything's set. So, are you ready to work it?" Ino asked. Seeing Hinata nod, Ino gave her friend a thumbs up and a wink, "Now go kill him over, girl. I'll be watching from over there, okay Hina."

Watching Ino walk over to her boyfriend, the school genius, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata huffed out as if letting out all her nervousness while holding the microphone that Ino had just passed her. Walking forward to stand behind the dark suede drapes, Hinata told herself, "Well this is it, Hinata. This is it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with the group, Ten Ten was cuddling with her boyfriend, the otherwise stoic and cold Neji while the rest of them lugged around chatting and chugging down beer and peanuts.

Looking towards the oncoming female, Kiba nudged Sasuke in the ribs. "Psst, Sasuke. Slut alert."

Glancing up, Sasuke only scowled further when recognizing the nauseating pink hair and smell of cheap perfume wafting from none other but Sakura Haruno, Naruto's object of affection and current resident slut of Konoha High. She even bedded Kabuto sensei to get an A for her Chemistry, which she never got anyway.

"Sakura chan. You came!!" jumped an excited Naruto as he ran towards the skin- and- bones girl in hopes of finally getting her to spend some time with him.

Looking at the blonde with a disgusted look on her overly painted face, Sakura chided the poor boy, "Hands off, Naruto. Tonight I'm all for Sasuke kun." Sakura purred as she tried to toss the hot male a smoldering look complete with a pout, which ended up looking like a girl having severe constipation.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke ignored the ditzy girl's come-hither glances thrown at him. Sakura disgusted him beyond reason with her easy and sluttish ways that he would never even consider to associate himself with her not in a billion years to come.

Lucky for him, an aid arrived in the form of one of his best friend's girlfriend, which he used to avoid at all cost. Well, that was before she settled nicely with her current boyfriend that is.

"That's very funny of you Sakura, coz the last time I checked who Sasuke was dating, it definitely wasn't even you," exclaimed Ino with her arms crossed over the breast area of her lanky self that was garbed in a soft purple chiffon like dress with a silver micro dress underneath. "So, why don't you carry your scrawny ass to that group of guys over there and do whatever sluts like you do when in heat," she pointed to a group of scruffy looking drunkards over at the bar. "You're not wanted here, forehead."

"And as if you are? 'Miss- I'm- too- fat- to- land-a-magazine-photoshoot'. " Sakura countered back.

Huffing disbelievingly and walking around the pink- haired whore, knocking her aside on the way to her boyfriend, Ino sat on Shikamaru's lap and kissed him. Looking back at the fuming Sakura who detested being shoved aside by her ex-best friend. "If it's those sleazy magazine shots that you do for a pittance, thanks but no thanks. I get those offers enough, but I downright declined them. Besides, this person," Ino said while pointing to herself, "Is wonderfully and contentedly loved by her boyfriend."

"Ooo…burn…"quipped Ten Ten from beside Neji.

Kissing his snuggling girlfriend on her cutely tilted nose, Shikamaru grinned lazily, "It's troublesome, but you're worth it all, Ino." This only made the blonde-haired girl snuggle more into her boyfriend's wide chest.

"Humph! Sasuke kun,"purred Sakura while looking in the direction of the ignorant Uchiha. "You would want me here don't you, darling?" The endearment dripped with too much candy coating that inwardly made Sasuke flinch in disgust.

Still not looking at her, Sasuke simply answered her question with a straight, "No."

Just as Sakura was about to protest and persuade him to allow her join him in the celebration, the Club DJ suddenly spoke on the microphone, alerting everyone in the club sudden change of events. "Hi, to all you patrons tonight. Hope you guys and chicks are having a blast out here tonight." To which he received a few excited squeals from the females for the DJ was quite the looker himself. "But, there's a slight change tonight. A good one too." Then signaling his pals from the lighting unit to flash on the group at the round table, "Tonight's request is a surprise from a cute girlfriend to her boyfriend who she says is celebrating his birthday tonight. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE MY MAN AND BOY, ARE YOU QUITE THE DOG!! ENJOY!!"

The lights over the group dimmed once more only to suddenly focus on a spot by the red suede drapes at one end of the dance floor opposite the gang and birthday boy in honor.

The dance floor as well as the whole club was rendered silent when music started playing.

_**How do you describe a feeling**_

_**I've only ever dreamt of this**_

Lights streamed on a figure that had their back turned towards them as the drapes were drawn aside revealing a womanly figure. The said person's haired adorned with soft curls cascaded down her small back as her melodiously sweet voice carried over the whole room.

Slowly turning around with her head still down turned, the singer started to raise her voice slightly and sing the next verses with much vigor complimenting a pop song. Swaying her head, she slowly raised her head revealing her identity to everyone in the club as she swayed her hips about and brought her feet and rhythmic body to move in accordance to the song as she sang the next verses without diverting her smoky eyes from her boyfriend's gaze.

_**Dj's spinnin up my favorite song**_

_**Hurry up and get a groove on**_

_**Light fantastic and it won't be long**_

_**Don't let the moment slip away**_

_**'Coz you and I can find a pleasure**_

_**No one else has ever known**_

_**Feels like it is now or never**_

_**Don't wanna be alone**_

Hinata dipped her hips down sideways as she slowly brought it up, slightly jutting her modestly covered bottom into the air in a way that when done by most strippers would appear disgusting obscene but only deemed sexy but cute on this shy girl.

Nearing the chorus part, Hinata walked down the steps towards the group while still moving to song. Playing with her hair and eyes, Hinata threw her arms that wasn't occupied with the mic out and sang the next verse.

_**How does it feel in my arms**_

_**How does it feel in my arms**_

_**Do you want it, do you need it, can you feel it**_

_**Tell me**_

_**How does it feel in my arms**_

Sasuke was initially speechless with the fact that his usually mousy girlfriend would go to such lengths just to make him happy on his birthday. And boy was he one happy and proud guy to have such a surprise from his girlfriend in front of all his friends. And to think that his Hinata had never been good with crowds. Smiling a slight smirk as he watched his beautiful girl twirled, dip and sing to the song playing as she made her way towards him no doubt.

_**I've only ever dreamt of this**_

_**Gotta feeling this is something strong**_

_**All I wanna do is move on**_

_**No more wondering where I belong**_

_**So never go away**_

_**'Coz you and I a guilty pleasure**_

No one else has ever known

_**Feels like it is now or never**_

Don't wanna be alone

Watching the other guys around him gawk at the vision pivoting in front of their eyes, Sasuke chuckled silently getting more possessive and prideful of his girlfriend more and more by the minute. Prancing about sexily, which he no doubt Hinata did not realize she had made herself to look like, Sasuke gazed at every twirl of midnight locks that spun with her, every flutter that her eyelids that sparkled in the dim light and the way her legs twisted and twirled as well her hips in sync to the rhythm only drove Sasuke antsy then he had ever imagined he could be.

His breathe hitched as he realized that throughout his musings, Hinata had already made it to their table and was now crawling towards him on the table, pushing aside any bottle or object obstructing her way towards him. Never keeping her eyes off him, Hinata sang to the song as she excruciatingly slowly inched closer to her love.

Reaching in front of him, Hinata drew her face nearer to Sasuke's as she let her eyes roam his handsome features sending him seductive messages as her lips hovered over his delicious puckers. Blocking everyone out of her mind, Hinata concentrated on only her and Sasuke. Sasuke's breath hitched with every sensuously innocent brush made by her lips against his lips, jaws, ears and just about anywhere. Somehow, Sasuke felt a certain part of him eagerly show appreciation for the performance at hand. Funny how this had never happened before as he wanted his girlfriend to be comfortable before going on to the next level. But now, if she doesn't stop this seduction she's doing, Sasuke doubt that he would ever leave this damn clammy room without this bombshell in his arms.

_**How does it feel in my arms**_

_**How does it feel in my arms**_

_**Do you want it, do you need it, can you feel it**_

_**Tell me**_

_**How does it feel in my arms **_

Grabbing Sasuke's black dress shirt by the front, Hinata inched herself lower onto Sasuke's lap until she was sitting directly face to face with him while carrying on with the song. The two of them were so close that the only thing separating them were their clothing which Sasuke had mentally vowed to get out of the way by the end of the night if not sooner.

_**Tululu..tululu..tulululu..woo aiyaiyai..**_

_**Tululu..tululu..tulululu..woo aiyaiyai..**_

Realizing a certain lower part of her boyfriend grow excited at their close proximity, Hinata grinned as she peered wantonly through her thick eye lashes at him. Seeing Sasuke gulp at her look of apparent lust, Hinata unsuspectingly ground her legs that were on each side of his hips, making her covered crotched brush against his jutting arousal.

Sasuke gasp as his eyelids lowered in that steamy look that Hinata so loved on her boyfriend's face. Hands gasping her hips, Sasuke felt Hinata gyrate her hips to the rhythm of her singing, pushing her warm junction against his painfully needy organ. Letting out a small nearly inaudible groan, Sasuke felt his head swim with the overwhelming sensation with every move made against his poor self.

God, was this ever going to stop?

_**Are you listening**_

_**How does it feel in my arms**_

_**How does it feel in my arms (yeah yeah)**_

_**Do you want it, do you need it, can you feel it (ohh)**_

_**Tell me**_

_**How does it feel in my arms.**_

With the end of the song Hinata observed how her boyfriend had his head lowered and his hands grasp her hips tightly as she teased him mercilessly. As a couple, the furthest they have gotten to was making out on his couch with a movie on in front but never this far. And if judging from the sounds of Sasuke's heavy breathing against her chest, Hinata knew that operation "Bowl- Him-Over" was going to be a bigger success then anticipated.

Putting the mic down and turning Sasuke's face upwards, seeing his lust ridden gaze, Hinata smiled lovingly as she whispered, "Happy 19th Birthday, Uchiha Sasuke."

Dipping her head to meet his, Hinata gave him a deep loving kiss which he eagerly responded to, making their loving mouth to mouth evolve into a steamy make-out session, coming apart to draw in oxygen before going into a frenzy of kisses and groping.

Totally blocking the rest of the world around them, the two did not hear the hoots and catcalls going about them of how one lucky birthday boy would definitely be unwrapping a big present tonight.

Whispering against Hinata's swollen lips he caressed her cheeks, Sasuke gazed at her loving, "Let me show you how happy and thankful I am tonight, Hina."

Hinata smiled and kissed him softly as the two of them remained lost in their love, "Bowl me over, Sasuke. Bowl me over"

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well, that's it. Originally, this was written to be a one- shot but I'm still considering another chapter, sort of an epilogue in which I was thinking of showing the reactions of people around them during Hinata and Sasuke's 'interaction' and hopefully what entails Hinata's 'spectacular performance' (winklemonwink). Or I might simply become too lazy to even write a follow up chapter.

Yes, nearly everyone is OOC but heck, this is my story and I can write anyway I like. Plus, sorry about the Sakura bashing thing. I never did like her anyway.

So you know what to do. Review and drop in a comment or two and let me know if you think that an epilogue should entail.

Until then, SAYONARA.


End file.
